生まれてはじめて
生まれてはじめて（For the First Time in Forever）は映画「アナと雪の女王」の中でアナ（神田沙也加）とエルサ（松たか子）が歌う楽曲。 歌詞 日本語歌詞= アナ: 窓もドアも開いてる なんて久しぶりなの お皿もこんなにたくさん 閉ざされてた部屋もお祝いのために 綺麗に飾られて まるで違う場所ね 不思議な気持ち この時を夢見てた そう 生まれて初めて音楽に乗り 生まれて初めて踊り明かすの 嬉しすぎてあたし舞い上がりそう もう一人じゃないの 夢のよう 今日は色んな人に会えるのよね 運命の人にも会えるかも 今夜は美しいドレスでお洒落して 誰よりも魅力的に 突然気が付くの 素敵な若者に 恥ずかしいからチョコを食べちゃう 色々お話して仲良くなるの なんか変な気持ちね 生まれて初めて心が躍るの 生まれて初めて声をかけられたいの ロマンスの訪れを密かに祈ろう 特別な誰かと出会えるように エルサ: 一人でいたいのに 誰にも会いたくない もしもこの手で触れたら みんな気付いてしまうわ でも今日だけなら アナ: 今日だけでも エルサ: うまくやろう アナ: 夢を見たい エルサ: 開くのだ門を 今 アナ: 今 生まれて初めて エルサ: 一人でいたいのに アナ: 自由に暮らせるの エルサ: 誰にも会いたくない アナ: 全てを変えよう エルサ: ダメよ アナ: 恋を見つけて エルサ: 隠し通すのよ アナ: 一日だけでもときめきたいの そう 生まれて初めて 生まれて初めて自由だから |-|英語歌詞= Anna: The window is open So's that door I didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates There'll be actual real live people, It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever,'' There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (GASPS) What if I meet the one? '''Anna: Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face But then, we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal, don't feel Put on a show Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait Elsa: Tell the guards to open up The gate Anna: The gate For the first time in forever :Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of :Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world :Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love :Elsa: :Conceal, don't feel :Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way Oh! de:Zum ersten Mal en:For the First Time in Forever es:For the First Time in Forever nl:Voor het eerst na al die jaren pl:Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć pt-br:For the First Time in Forever ru:Впервые tr:İlk Defa Hayatımda-Tekrar (For The First Time In Forever Reprise) Category:アナと雪の女王の楽曲